


Времена года

by EliLynch



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Четыре эпизода из жизни Уилла. По одному на на каждое время года. Постканон, отсылки к "Красному дракону".





	

Она появилась весной. В понедельник, что было забавно. Начну новую жизнь с понедельника, обещал Уилл, в числе миллионов других людей, поступавших так же, и однажды простенькое бытовое заклинание сработало. Она появилась в тот момент, когда осколки его прежней жизни уже были сметены в угол и забыты там (типичный способ уборки в доме холостяка).   
Его прежняя жизнь сидела в психиатрической клинике и возвращалась к Уиллу в ночных кошмарах, называя своим хорошим мальчиком. Иногда Уиллу удавалось убедить себя, что эти сны вовсе не отзывались в его душе глухой болью.   
Он бросил работу (в этот раз даже Джек Кроуфорд не смог пробиться своими доводами через заслон его несчастий), продал дом, посадил собак в мини-фургон и уехал жить на побережье, из планов имея при себе только мысль об алкоголизме.   
Других методов борьбы с депрессией Уилл не знал, а о том, чтобы снова записаться на прием к психотерапевту, разумеется, и речи идти не могло. 

Дом Молли находился неподалеку от его нового пристанища. Молли испекла яблочный пирог для своего соседа. Увидев на пороге человека с едой в руках, Уилл схватился за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть.   
_Я принес вам завтрак._

Позже они сидели вместе на крыльце, залитом лучами солнца, теми особыми весенними лучами, которые при всей своей яркости не приносят тепла. Молли пожимала лапы собакам, улыбалась - ровные мелкие зубки, ничего общего с клыкастым прошлым. Она громко смеялась, и эмоции её были похожи на ворох разноцветных лент. Ни грамма опасного, криминального, странного. Сперва это казалось диким. Либо она была слишком нормальна для мира, либо он - слишком ненормален.   
Поглощая пирог (пирог подгорел с одного края, и Уилл откусывал именно с него, радуясь кулинарной несовершенности), Грэм размышлял о том, что алкоголизм, возможно, стоит отложить на потом. Ему ведь может и не представиться другой случай пригласить девушку прокатиться на моторной лодке. 

— У меня есть сын, — призналась Молли на третьем свидании, глядя на Уилла немного виновато, как будто сын мог стать причиной для разрыва.   
Уилл едва не рассмеялся от облегчения. Сын, боже мой.  
Я был болен энцефалитом, - хотелось сказать ему, - я испытывал влечение к психиатру-каннибалу, сидел за решеткой, видел огромное количество трупов и изображал из себя маньяков для любительских спектаклей ФБР, давился чужими эмоциями... а у тебя есть ребенок. Господи, какие пустяки. Я авансом простил тебе большее, список включает в себя наркотики и секс за деньги.   
— Дети - это здорово! — с воодушевлением воскликнул Уилл. — Сколько лет твоему мальчику?   
_Мой хороший мальчик..._

Предложение он сделал ей тоже весной, следующей. Действовал по всем правилам, надел лучший костюм, пригласил Молли в облюбованную ими беседку, украшенную искусственными цветами, и встал на одно колено. Получив бархатную коробочку, Молли заплакала от радости, не обращая внимания на потекшую тушь.   
На кольце стояла гравировка про любовь, что будет длиться вечно, а на самом деле стоило бы написать "пропуск в нормальный мир". Уиллу очень хотелось в такой, где пахнет яблочными пирогами и на веранде стоит кресло-качалка. Его любовь к Молли отдавала благодарностью, но он не видел в этом ничего страшного, уверенный в том, что со временем будет любить будущую жену все больше и больше.   
***

Стояло засушливое, жаркое лето. Собаки Уилла разбежались за то время, что ему пришлось провести на больничной койке. Все, кроме верного Уинстона. Пес тяжело дышал и носом подталкивал к хозяину пустую миску для воды. Уилл, ушедший далеко в дебри своих мыслей, спохватился в последний момент, едва не плеснув в миску виски из своего стакана. Помимо Уинстона, с ним было много теней, пустых углов, алкоголя и мыслей о самоубийстве.   
Когда явился Джек, Уилл раздвинул в стороны тяжелые шторы. При свете солнца была различима каждая пылинка, кружащаяся в воздухе. Каждый порез на лице Грэма.   
— В ФБР правда теперь принято сравнивать мое лицо с картинами Пикассо? — поинтересовался Уилл, не сводя глаз с Джека.   
Глаза, точнее сказать. Левый глаз видел хуже обычного, превращая мир в набор расплывчатых огромных пятен. Уилл по-прежнему не любил играть с людьми в гляделки, но тут был случай особый. Он мечтал увидеть раскаяние. Отвращение. Любые яркие эмоции, за которые можно было бы уцепиться и вывести Кроуфорда на скандал.   
Но Джек оставался непоколебимым и безразличным. В ответ на неудобный вопрос заявил, что не слышал ничего подобного. Выразил надежду, что врачи смогут привести лицо Грэма в порядок. Осудил Молли, подавшую документы на развод - в рамках приличий, само собой.   
"Мы оба понимаем, что она должна была подумать о ребенке".   
_Мы оба понимаем, что ты ведешь себя как последнее дерьмо._   
Когда Кроуфорд вытащил из кармана пиджака свернутую в трубочку наградную грамоту, Уилл, и без того находящийся на грани, за эту грань смело ступил. Бумагу он порвал, выкрикивая, что Джек, при желании, мог бы ею подтереться, а после этого отпустил несколько неполиткорректных замечаний и завершил свою небольшую речь прямыми обвинениями. Словом, высказал все то, что копил в себе долгие годы. Ему больше нечего было стесняться.   
Прежний Уилл, для которого Кроуфорд был кем-то вроде колосса, не твердой почвой под ногами, но нерушимой скалой на пути, замер в страхе перед неизбежным наказанием.   
Но уродство служило отличной защитой от любых нападок бывшего (вот теперь уж точно и навсегда) начальника. Кто будет спорить с почти что калекой? Джек ушел, вежливо и бесшумно затворив за собой дверь. Так закрывают двери в палаты безнадежно больных. Истерика Грэма, возможно, удивила его, но точно не шокировала, а все крохи сочувствия, что он был в состоянии выдавить из себя после многих лет работы в ФБР, приберегались для жены.   
Вновь оставшись в одиночестве, Уилл сел прямо на пол и уставился в одну точку. Тени как будто подобрались ближе. С ними и с Уинстоном можно было быть откровенным до конца.   
Да, Джек виноват, как виновато и не истребленное до конца желание помочь, уберечь, предотвратить и спасти чьи-то жизни, но не меньше, а может, и больше, стоило винить самого себя.   
Как самонадеян он был, как уверен в прочности нового мирка с палисадником! Что хотел доказать, заглядывая в бездну?   
_Я больше не нуждаюсь в тебе, слышишь? Ты безумен, а я поправился._   
Это стало бы хорошей точкой. Увидеть Лектера и ничего не почувствовать.   
Но бездна посмотрела на него в ответ, и мир за стенами психиатрической больницы утратил всякое значение.   
— Вы пользуетесь все тем же одеколоном, — сказал Лектер и добавил контрольным выстрелом в голову: — Мой дорогой Уилл.   
Уилл был убежден, что его дальнейшая судьба решилась в тот миг, остальное было следствием. В подвальном полумраке глаза доктора не искрили красным, разговор он вел самым обыденным и деловым образом, держался задумчиво-отстраненно, повышенного интереса не проявлял...   
Он существовал. А Молли и Вилли по сравнению с ним - нет.   
Уилл цеплялся за спинку складного стула с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. В своем богатом и живом воображении он видел, как падает обратно в глубокую кроличью нору, а на шее затягивается поводок, ослабленный на время. Кукольные игры в верные мужья-отцы-дети закончились. Началась реальная жизнь.   
Ему позволили убежать на время, но, как говорится, куда бы ты ни шел, ты берешь с собой себя. И тех, кто живет в твоей голове, - добавлял Уилл.   
Оставшись изуродованным, он больше не мог притворяться, что способен стать частичкой социума. 

***   
Счет дням был давно потерян, поэтому с уверенностью он мог утверждать только, что Клэрис пришла к нему осенью. Её волосы были похожи по цвету на осенние листья в балтиморском лесу.   
Бог знает, какими путями выведала она его адрес. Не решилась же, в самом деле, напрямую спрашивать у Кроуфорда. Уилл заставил эту девочку в дорогих туфлях и дешевеньком плаще простоять под своей дверью около двадцати минут, прежде чем впустил в дом.   
Отдавая Клэрис должное - она не вскрикнула и не побледнела, посмотрев на него.   
На свою беду, он все еще был эмпатом, отлично распознающим чужой страх. Как и отвращение, а отвращение промелькнуло в её взгляде при виде домика из пустых пивных банок в углу кухни. Домик был облюбован семейством муравьев, и Уилл не настаивал на их переезде.   
Девочка по имени Клэрис, неосмотрительно назвавшая себя стажеркой Кроуфорда, очень скоро вновь оказалась бы за дверью...   
Но она знала пароль.   
— Меня направил к вам доктор Лектер.   
И Уилл замер, отчетливо почувствовал новый рывок поводка.   
— Садитесь, я сделаю вам чаю. 

Какое-то время они действительно говорили о деле Буффало Билла. Половину кухонного стола заняли фотографии мертвых девушек, перемешанные со снимками живых бабочек. На другой половине раскинулась карта, с двух сторон придавленная кружками с чаем.   
Уилл даже не пытался сосредоточиться.  
Вы попались, попались, вы заинтересовали его и поэтому вы погибли, - вертелось у него в голове. - Он уже захватил ваши сны? Вы слышите его голос, когда закрываете глаза, видите улыбку, представляете, как растягиваются его губы и резче заостряются скулы, когда он произносит "вы моя девочка, моя хорошая, умная девочка"...   
Он, разведенный мужчина, доживший (кое-как) до тридцати пяти лет, ревновал к незнакомой девчонке, вступившей в полемику с чудовищем ради чужих жизней. Разучившись быть благородным и самоотверженным, он еще помнил, что чувствовал, когда умел поступать так же.   
Но она была моложе, увереннее, лучше.   
Все правильно. Когда игрушки ломаются, их заменяют новыми. Джек Кроуфорд как будто оплачивал свою службу в ФБР кровью талантливых подчиненных, поставляя их прямиком к порогу дьявола.   
_К черту вашего Билла, поговорите со мной о Лектере._  
Недопустимо произносить подобное вслух.   
Когда Клэрис поняла, что практической пользы от встречи с Уиллом не будет, то попыталась покинуть его грязное жилище быстро и вежливо. Сгребла фотографии в папку и собиралась щелкнуть застежкой портфеля, но вдруг замерла, смешно наморщив нос ( _это тоже должно нравиться ему_ ), вспомнив о чем-то.   
— Доктор Лектер просил передать вам одну вещь... Сказал, что поймет, если вы откажетесь её забрать.   
— Что именно? — настороженно спросил Уилл.   
"Вещью", оказалась картина. Портрет, свернутый в трубочку и уложенный в тубус. Аккуратно развернув бумагу, Уилл обнаружил, что смотрит на самого себя, лет на пять моложе и с нормальным лицом. Нарисованный Уилл из прошлого был куда красивее, чем тот, из зеркала, каким Уилл помнил себя до "инцидента" с Зубастиком. Нарисованный Уилл спал на чьем-то ( _ха, угадай_ ) диване и безмятежно улыбался во сне. На стене над его головой висели оленьи рога.   
На оборотной стороне листа - он обратил на это внимание далеко не сразу - виднелась надпись, сделанная таким знакомым каллиграфическим почерком.   
"Я каждый день думаю о вас".   
Одна фраза - и эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.   
Но сначала впечатлений хватило и без надписи. Было горько и болезненно, униженно приятно, как будто тебе сначала дали ногой в живот, а потом, не извинившись, исполнили пару заветных желаний.   
Не сразу заметил он и то, что улыбается, кривя и без того искалеченные губы, как последний идиот.   
Клэрис следила за его реакцией, и, Уилл мог поклясться в этом, ничем не оправданная ревность перешла от него к ней.  
 _Не глупо ли, делить того, кому принадлежишь сам._  
Их расставание прошло в неловком молчании, свойственном невольным соучастникам преступлений.   
Мысленно, со снисходительностью победителя, возникшей у него после взгляда на портрет, Уилл пожелал Клэрис удачи.   
Больше он никогда не видел её.   
***  
А он вернулся зимой.   
Конечно же зимой, когда ветер играл на трубах дома симфонии, подошедшие бы фильмам ужасов, а в доме стоял такой холод, что Уилл покидал постель, только завернувшись в одеяло.   
Таким он и предстал перед Лектером - с клетчатым пледом на плечах, в пижаме и с десятью баксами в руке.   
Он пребывал в уверенности, что открывает дверь разносчику пиццы.   
— Не нужно платить мне за визит, Уилл, — усмехнулся Лектер. Уилл выпустил деньги из рук и попятился обратно в темноту коридора.  
Лектер последовал за ним не сразу, потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы стряхнуть снег с дорогого пальто. Покончив с этим делом, он повесил пальто на вешалку и разулся, проделывая эти простейшие действия с уверенностью полноправного хозяина дома.   
Глядя на доктора, Уилл не мог поверить в то, что когда-то виделся с ним в подвале психиатрической клиники, где лица заключенных словно делились решетками на равные части. Может быть, время пошло вспять. Может быть, ему снова двадцать семь, он в Вирджинии и у него есть настоящий друг.   
Сказку разрушать не хотелось, но Уилл все же дотронулся до своего лица и убедился в обратном.   
— Зачем вы пришли? — спросил он тихо, не отнимая руку от щеки. Пока он прикасался к шрамам, было проще воскресить в душе ненависть к Лектеру.   
— Разве вы не ждали меня?   
Ждал. С той минуты, как услышал о его побеге, и до того. Уилл не обманывался на этот счет. В глубине души он всегда знал, что однажды Лектер вернется.   
— Вы не слишком спешили, — огрызнулся Уилл и сделал еще пару шагов назад. Продвигаясь таким образом, он мог бы добраться до гостиной. Туда, где стоял телефон.   
Лектер последовал за ним. Происходящее походило на странный танец, в котором партнеры предпочитали взаимодействовать на расстоянии.   
— Охрана создавала некоторые трудности.   
— Добавили новые трупы к своему резюме?   
— Пятерых. Вы могли прочитать об этом в газете, Уилл.   
— Давно уже не читаю газет. Хватило тех времен, когда все время попадал на первые полосы.   
Уилл остановился у двери, не спеша поворачивать ручку. Что может быть проще и глупее, чем повторить старую ошибку, рвануться к телефону и получить ножом под ребра. На этот раз Лектер мог прихватить с собой нечто существеннее ножа для резки линолеума.   
— Зачем вы пришли? — повторил Уилл устало. — Неважно, ждал вас я или нет, эта встреча не имеет смысла. Вы хотели уничтожить мою жизнь и добились успеха. Мы не будем по-дружески распивать чай, сидя среди руин.   
Ближе, чуть ближе. Танец оборвался, и они стояли друг напротив друга. В коридоре было достаточно светло, и в глазах Лектера свет снова рассыпался на части красными искрами, чтобы после раствориться в черноте зрачков.   
— Я хотел посмотреть на вас.   
Переварив эту информацию, Уилл засмеялся. Истерично, громко, впившись ногтями в щеку.   
— Ну конечно же! Как я сразу не понял! Давно не были в цирке уродов, доктор? Или думаете, что мое лицо является особенным произведением искусства, какого и в кунсткамере не найти?   
Лектер покачал головой, глядя на него, как на нерадивого ученика.   
— Нет, Уилл. Дайте мне посмотреть на вас.   
Это все еще не было приказом, но начинало походить на него. Что потом? Уилл не думал, что Ганнибал начнет выкручивать ему руки, но все это явно двигалось в неправильном направлении. Он был капризной бактерией, уклоняющейся от ока микроскопа. Или точнее будет сравнение со стыдливой невестой, прикрывающей лицо фатой?   
Поморщившись, Уилл медленно опустил руку.   
Воцарилось долгое молчание. Уилл слушал удары своего сердца, не пытаясь считать их. Бум, бум, бум. Ни разу не успокаивающие звуки. Ему хотелось отвести взгляд или, на худой конец, закричать. Какая-то часть его кричала все эти годы, билась в непрерывной истерике на краю сознания, и сейчас эта часть была готова узурпировать власть.  
 _Когда он уйдет, можно будет с чистой совестью повеситься,_ — отстраненно подумал Уилл.   
Потому что, пожалуй, не стоит продолжать жить после того, как на тебя посмотрит с отвращением серийный убийца, к личности которого раз за разом возвращаются все твои мысли.   
Его размышления были прерваны грубейшим образом. Холодные пальцы коснулись щеки. Очень давно никто не пробовал прикоснуться к нему, и Уилл испуганно дернулся, стукнувшись затылком об дверь. Ганнибала это нисколько не смутило. Придвинувшись ближе, он продолжил с сосредоточенным видом водить кончиками пальцев по застарелым следам от шрамов и хирургических швов и по свежим мелким царапинам.   
— Вы все так же красивы, Уилл, — произнес он тихо.   
И зима закончилась.


End file.
